helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Mobekimasu
(2011-2012) (2012-2013) |associated = Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, Mano Erina, S/mileage |members = }} Hello! Project Mobekimasu (ハロー！プロジェクトモベキマス), also romanized as Hello! Project Mobecumas, was a concert unit under Hello! Project that began in 2010, following the end of Elder Club and Wonderful Hearts. It consisted of 5 major Hello! Project acts: Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, Mano Erina and S/mileage. The name comes from the 1st syllable of each of the artists names: *'Mo'rning Musume (モ) *'Be'rryz Koubou (ベ) *℃-ute (Ki'yuuto) (キ) *'Ma'no Erina (マ) *S/mileage ('Su'maireji) (ス) In 2011, Hello! Project Mobekimasu participated as a one-time special unit similar to H.P. All Stars. They released "Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku" in November 2011. In 2013, the concert unit was disbanded with Mano Erina's graduation from Hello! Project. Since then, there has not been an official concert unit. Members ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Last Remaining Members= ''The following members were the last remaining members at the time of Mobekimasu's disbandment with Mano Erina's graduation from Hello! Project on February 23, 2013 ;Morning Musume "Mo" Their group color was Red *Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ; '''Leader) *Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) *Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖)Joined January 2, 2011 *Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) *Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) *Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) *Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜)Joined September 30, 2011 *Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) *Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) *Kudo Haruka (工藤遥) *Oda Sakura (小田さくら)Joined September 14, 2012 ;Berryz Koubou "Be" Their group color was Blue *Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀) *Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子) *Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) *Sudo Maasa (須藤茉麻) *Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅) *Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) *Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) ;℃-ute "Ki" Their last group color was Yellow *Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) *Nakajima Saki (中島早貴) *Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) *Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) *Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) ;Soloist - "Ma" Her last color was Purple *Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) ;S/mileage "Su" Their last group color was Pink *Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) *Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) *Nakanishi Kana (中西香奈) *Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) *Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) *Tamura Meimi (田村芽実) |-|Former Members= ;Morning Musume "Mo" *Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) (Graduated December 15, 2010) *Junjun (ジュンジュン) (Graduated December 15, 2010) *Linlin (リンリン) (Graduated December 15, 2010) *Takahashi Ai (高橋愛; Leader) (Graduated September 30, 2011) *Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙; Leader) (Graduated May 18, 2012) *Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) (Graduated May 18, 2012) ;S/mileage "Su" *Ogawa Saki (小川紗季) (Graduated August 27, 2011) *Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) (Left due to illness, September 10, 2011) *Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳) (Graduated December 31, 2011) Discography Singles *2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) Other Singles *2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (as Bekimasu) Compilations / Other *2011.12.21 Petit Best 12 (#1 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku, #2 Makeruna Wasshoi!) *2014.08.13 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 5 (#7 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku) *2020.01.08 Petit Best 20 2020 (Disc 1 #1 Moshimo...) DVD Releases *2012.04.11 Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *2012.07.15 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Concerts Featured In *2010.01.02~01.24 Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *2010.07.18~08.08 Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *2011.01.02~01.23 Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ *2011.07.16~08.14 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER *2011.11.23 Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *2012.01.02~01.22 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku *2012.07.21~08.19 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu *2013.01.02~02.03 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu Group Color History Trivia *Is the third Hello! Project unit to feature over 30 members, the others being H.P. All Stars and Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *The 10th Generation of Morning Musume only participated in the live performances of Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku. Since they joined Hello! Project after the debut single came out, they are not featured in the music video. *S/mileage was the only original unit from Mobekimasu that joined while still being a Kenshuusei unit. *Beginning in July 2013, the MBCMS channel was temporarily taken down, though all their videos are still available to watch. References External Links *Official YouTube channel *Hello! Project discography it:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Concert Units Category:2010 Units Category:Morning Musume Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:ANGERME Category:Mano Erina Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:8th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:Hello! Project Category:Zetima Category:2013 Disbanded